Happy Birthday, Quatre!
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Quatre's 16th birthday party. This is a sequel to Quatre the matchmaker. I added some to the end.


****

Happy Birthday, Quatre!

Quatre Rabera Winner was about to turn 16. He held a swimming pool party at his mansion. Duo and Hilde were the first to show up, even though they were having problems in their relationship.

"Happy birthday, Quatre!" Hilde wished, handing him a small wrapped box. She wore a lavender two piece with a black floral sarong. 

"Yeah, happy birthday man!" Duo said, slightly punching his shoulder. He wore green swimming trunks.

"The pool is in the back and there's hotdogs and hamburgers if you're hungry." Quatre said.

Heero and Relena came next, followed by Wufei and Sally.

Relena gave Quatre her present and wished him happy birthday. She left to talk to Hilde while Wufei and Sally were having another argument.

Heero told Quatre how things were going with him and Relena, she still says he's not spontaneous and she wants him to have a sense of humor.

"Hi Hilde," Relena said, "going to the pool?" she wore a pink one piece.

"Yeah, let's go for a dip!" she laughed and they went to the pool.

"So, tell me, how's you and Duo?" Relena asked. "Is he still too funny?"

"Don't get me wrong," Hilde muttered, placing her fingers on her color bone, "I _adore_ Duo's sense of humor. It's nice to have a guy that can make you laugh, but I thought American boys were romantic, especially ones with long hair! I wouldn't mind him being romantic, at least once." 

"You've seen the covers on those classic romance, novels, huh?" Relena asked as they entered the pool. "At least Duo has a sense of humor! Heero can't take a joke, much less say one! It's mission this, mission that…" she groaned and put her hand to her head, "I wish he would loosen up and be spontaneous for once, jeez!"

"Hi there!" Jessica, Quatre's sister and Trowa's new girlfriend said, climbing the high dive.

"Who's that?" Hilde asked Relena, whispering.

"Beats me," Relena whispered back.

Jessica wore a yellow bikini. She walked onto the diving board, jumped up, flipped and dove into the water. She swam to Hilde and Relena, "Hi, I'm Quatre's sister, Jessica! What're your names?" she offered her hand.

They shook her hand. "Relena Peacecraft."

"Just call me Hilde."

"So, are you dating other Gundam Pilots?" Jessica asked, getting a bit personal.

"Well, sorta," Relena said, "we're having some problems in our relationships."

"Oh dear," Jessica murmured in concern, "what is it?"

"I'm dating Heero Yuy, the Japanese boy who pilots Wing Zero," Relena explained, "he's not spontaneous and he has _no_ sense of humor whatsoever! I wish he had at least a tenth of the humor Duo has."

"Duo?"

"The American who pilots Deathscythe," Hilde said, "I'm dating him and he's funny, I'll give you that. But I'd wish he'd do something romantic at least once!"

"Oh, the one with the braid, oh he's cute!" Jessica said, "Heero's cute too. He's got dark hair, right?"

Relena nodded and then moved when she saw Sally, "Oh, hi Sally."

"Hi girls, is it okay that I join you?" she asked, stopping at the stairs.

"Go ahead, room for one more!" Jessica said.

Sally entered the pool, looking upset. She wore a black one piece with gold Chinese designs on it.

"Had another fight with Wufei?" Hilde asked.

She nodded.

"Wufei?" Jessica muttered, "Oh, he must be the Chinese guy who wears a lot of white."

Sally nodded again. "We're kinda uh...dating…"

"Well, I'm dating Trowa Barton," she said, "Quatre set us up on a blind date. Gosh, Trowa's soooo dreamy!!!"

"Wufei's so insensitive," Sally complained. "I just want him to understand me!"

"Heero's not spontaneous!" Relena grumbled, "I only want him to make me laugh!"

"Duo's not romantic!" Hilde groaned, "American boys are so strange!"

"Trowa's quiet," Jessica gasped, sounding like the others, "Why is it that the cute boys are always so quiet?"

"And since your Quatre's sister, you must know what happened with him and Dorothy," Relena said, "she broke up with him."

"What?" Jessica gasped, "She broke my brother's heart? How dare she! His heart is already weak!"

"Yeah, thought you didn't like her," Hilde continued, "but I think she did that because Quatre was spoiling her and she thought he was just too damn nice to he."

"Dorothy wants a bad boy," Sally went on.

"That twit, so for his birthday, his girlfriend isn't even here?" Jessica groaned, "poor Quatre."

Meanwhile, Quatre was talking to his friends abut their girlfriends, "you want me to help you, but I forgot what it's like to have a girlfriend."

"Quatre, you're still smart," Duo said, "I need to know how to be romantic without laughing!"

"I wish I had a tenth of Duo's humor!" Heero complained. "Fighting is all I know how to live!"

"Sensitivity is for the weak!" Wufei shouted, "Sally just doesn't understand me!"

"I don't have a problem," Trowa bragged, leaning forward, "Jessie and I are just perfect!"

"oh please," Duo mumbled.

"Dorothy and I used to be perfect," Quatre groaned.

"Quatre, Quatre!" Dorothy yelled from her car. She parked and got out, wearing a red one piece with a yellow diagonal stripe, "I brought you a present!" she took a big box with blue bold wrapping paper and ran to Quatre. She gave it to him and hugged him, "oh, let's never fight again!"

"Dottykins!" Quatre's eyes filled with happiness. "Glad you're here."

"Dottykins?" the other pilots gasped then Duo cried, "oh, why didn't I think of a pet name for Hilde?"

"Let's go inside and talk."

"Just a moment," he knew what to tell his friends and pointed them one by one, "Heero, be surprising, tell Relena a joke--"

Heero raised an eyebrow, "Nani?"

"--Duo, go to my library and read a romance novel or two, and if you can't read, at least look at the front cover and the pictures--"

Duo folded his arms, "Just because I was an orphan doesn't mean I don't know how to read!"

"--Wufei, be sensitive and understanding to Sally's feelings, tell her you're sorry!--"

Wufei hit the table, "sensitivity is for the weak!"

"--and Trowa, you're too quiet, tell Jessica about yourself."

Trowa held his hands out, "there's not much to tell!"

"I'm finished, you know what to do," he took Dorothy's hand and went inside. 

"You don't think that Quatre was serious, do you?" Duo asked, leaning over.

Heero looked at Relena, now relaxing herself in the hot tub, he looked at the table and stood up.

"Heero, what are you doing?" Trowa asked.

"Being spontaneous," and he went to Relena.

"This I gotta see!" Duo shouted and turned his chair to face Heero be "spontaneous."

Relena's back was facing Heero. She was humming while she sat in the hot tub.

"Well, here it goes," Heero sighed, then bent down and covered Relena's eyes, "Guess who, Relena!"

"Is that my perfect soldier, Heero Yuy?" Relena replied with a smirk.

Heero groaned, "darn, how did you know it was me?" Hero made a stupid forced fake laugh, trying to sound funny. It didn't work and Duo shook his head at the others.

"He should have talked to me first," Duo told them, "I'll give him one minute!"

Heero got in the hot tub and splashed Relena with the hot water, "Gotcha!"

"Got ya back!" Relena splashed him back.

"Oh yeah," Heero dunked her into the hot water, "Now I got you!"

Relena shot out of the water, choking and shaking her head, "Ooohh, you're in trouble now, Heero!" and she dunked him back in the water. "Take that!" They wrestled with each other in the hot tub.

Duo's mouth dropped open and he stood up, "if Heero and do it, so can I!"

"Well, I'm staying right here!" Wufei retorted as he folded his arms.

"I have to think up a past!" Trowa freaked, biting his nails.

********************************************************************************************

Duo ran in the house and went to the library. He looked at every bookcase for all the romance novels he could find. He looked at the men on the covers, they all looked the same. Really buff men with long hair holding women, "I can do that!" Duo said. While looking at the pictures and reading one book, he took his braid out, trying to look like the men on the covers. He shook his head and combed it out with his fingers. He practiced an opening line, "Come with me if you want to live, uh, no. Come with me if you want to live…no…Come with me If you want to live…Ahhh! No good!" he threw the book down and looked at another one. He flipped through the pages and in a paragraph, read about a man giving a woman a rose while serenading her a poem.

"Sounds easy enough, I'll give it a try!" Duo said, taking a flower from a vase, "fear not, Hilde, your God of Death is coming to sweep you off your feet!" and then he skipped outside to the pool, where Hilde was doing a couple of laps. 

Hilde got to the middle of the pool and she saw a rose hit the water. She picked it up while treading water and swam to the other side of the pool. She saw Duo at the steps, his hair undone. "Oh wow!! Duo, your hair!" she put her hands to her mouth. "It's so romantic and dreamy!!"

"Hilde my love," Duo said, trying not to crack up or mess up. He walked down the steps, but missed the bar and fell in the water. He got up quickly, spitting water, "slippery, there…Oh, Hilde! You are my angel…my angel of death! Without you I am lost in darkness." He opened his arms to her and stepped again, trying to run in the water (which is hard to do and it looks very silly.)

Hilde covered her mouth to keep from laughing, "ohh, Duo! You American boys are so silly."

"I am not silly!" he mumbled, "I've come for you." He grabbed her, "come, let's go watch the sunset and wait for the stars. Look, look at the sky and the world around us, you make the world complete and beautiful. Let's runaway together and make love under the sky…" he bit his lip, "uh oh…"

Hilde stepped back and slapped him, "Duo!! Are you crazy, make love underneath the sky?!"

"Okay, let's make out instead or we can just look at the constellations...or," he slapped his face. "I blew it…"

Hilde began laughing, hard, "Oh Duo! You're so funny!"

"I don't mean to be! I'm trying to be romantic here!" he mumbled. "Aww, geez, I'm even funny when I don't mean to be!"

"I'll give you some credit," she said, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I love you, Duo Maxwell. You're such a sweet and funny American boy."

"Well, does this mean we can't make out underneath the stars?" he muttered, "I was really looking forward to that."

"Let's start making out in the pool first." She put her mouth on Duo's and they knelt in the water, they kissed underneath the water for a few minutes and stood up. (I've always thought that kissing underwater was romantic, not I've done it or anything!)

Duo picked her up and carried her off to watch the sunset and make love…er, make out underneath the stars.

*****************************************************************************

Trowa tapped his fingers on the table, "Okay, I don't have much of a past, but I like Jessica too much to lose her because I'm too quiet! I'm going to talk to her, even if I have to make up everything as I go along!" he stood up, looking for Jessica. He found her eating a hot dog.

"Hi Trowa, hungry?" she asked, wiping ketchup from her lip. "I really should be watching my appetite because I'm a model, but these hotdogs smell great you should try one!"

"Later, Jessica, I'll just sit here and talk to you while you eat." He sat down in front of her and smiled.

She smiled back, waiting for him to speak. "Well, what's up?"

"Thought I should tell you a bit about myself," he said, "okay, I was born in the colonies. My dad was a mobile suit repair man and my mom was an…um...architect. My sister and I joined the circus when we were kids."

Jessica listened intently while sipping her lemonade.

"The circus was really fun!" he said enthusiastically, "the lions are my friends. I had a really nice childhood, nice family, cats and dogs, we had it all!"

"Really?" she asked.

Trowa lost enthusiasm, "no…"

"What?"

"I have no past!" Trowa put his arms on the table and his head on them, "I don't even know when my birthday is! I only told you that because I'm quiet!"

"Oh…"

"I was found in a field when I was three and I was part of a mercenary almost all my life. I don't know my parents, I was separated by them and Catherine's my only family." He sat up, "that's about it."

"That's so sad!" Jessica cried.

"You're not angry because I'm quiet and mysterious?"

"No, I like you for who you are!" she leaned forward and took his hand, "besides, I don't know many guys that can get their hair to stay like yours!"

"It's a gift," Trowa said with a blush.

*******************************************************************************************

"Quatre, I'm very, very sorry! I thought your sister didn't like me!" Dorothy cried, "but I realize now that I was pretty stressed and it's you that can make me really happy!"

"Jessica's like that, maybe you too just got off at a wrong start," Quatre replied, "all my sisters are a bit, well, overprotective of me."

"Oh, you're so sweet, Quatre!" she shouted, "go ahead, open your present."

"That reminds me, I have something for you!" he picked up a medium pink box.

"But Quatre, it's your birthday, not mine!" she protested.

"So?" he muttered, "Is it a crime that I love you so much that I'll give you presents any day I want?'

"No," she ripped though the box and a kitten peeped through, "a kitty!" she picked up the kitten, "Oh, Quatre, you're soooo sweet!" she gave Quatre a quick kiss and nuzzled the kitten. "Okay, your turn!"

He opened the box and saw a couple of motorcycle magazines, shades, a leather jacket, leather pants, motorcycle boots and a red bandana. "Uh, thanks, Dorothy, I think."

"Quatre, you are very kind to me and I like that, but I wish you could be bad for once," she moved closer to him on the couch, "You're a very rich boy, I thought rich kids were supposed to be…"

"Spoiled?" Quatre finished.

"Yeah."

"Well, I used to," he muttered.

"I want to see you bad for once, like a tough guy," she said excitedly.

"Dorothy, I'm a Gundam Pilot, I'm tough enough!" Quatre groaned.

"Don't be a wimp, Quatre!"

"I'm not a wimp!"

"You're way too kind," she stood up, "what are you chicken? You can't be bad? Huh, come on, Quatre, be tough, be tough!! Be a bad boy!" she let the cat down on the couch. 

"All right!" Fed up, Quatre jumped up and grabbed her, "you want to see bad? You want to see tough?! Well, I can be tough, I can be bad! I'll show you how bad I can be or I'm not Quatre Rabera Winner!!" Quatre ran to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbed a carton of milk and began chugging it and then put it back empty, "see, I drank out of the carton and I'm putting it back empty! Aren't I bad, Dorothy, huh?"

"Well, I guess that's a start," she muttered.

He ran downstairs and shown her the vault, "this is were all my money is, but _YOU_ can't have it! It's mine, mine, mine, _MINE_!!"

"That's better," she said.

He took two fencing sword and tossed her one, "Dorothy Catalonia, I challenge you to a duel. Right here and right now!"

"Quatre, we are in our swimming suits, shouldn't we be in fencing clothes and helmets?" she corrected.

"How _dare_ you correct me! I'm always right, I'm Quatre Rabera Winner!"

"Forgive me," she moaned, "okay, let's go!"

"And I won't go easy on you this time!" Quatre lunged to her and she managed to get out of the way in time. She swung her sword, but he hit hers and pushed her away with his side.

"Wow, you're really good," she said.

"No, I'm bad!" he grunted, thrusting his sword, she moved to the side and it cut her bathing suit and her side.

"Quatre, you got me!" she swiped her sword on his leg.

They dueled with each other and it made them more and more _attracted_ to each other. By this point, sweat beaded down Quatre's forehead and face. He was _aroused_ and _excited_ and _very, very_ _turned on_.

"Quatre, you're so bad!" she teased seductively.

"Then come here and spank me!" he tossed his sword aside and she dropped hers and he wrapped his arms around her as they fell to the ground. Dorothy made a small yelp of surprise. With Quatre taking the lead, they stared making out.

"Quatre!" Dorothy shouted, "Ohhh, Quatre…"

"I told you I was bad," he muttered, his lips close to hers.

She tightened her arms around him, "You sure told me." 

*****************************************************************************************

Wufei wondered where all his friends were, "traitors! You've left me!" he stood up and walked away from the table. He found Sally sitting at the pool kicking her feet in the water.

"Hi Sally," he groaned.

"Wufei." She said without any emotion.

"Look, I'm sorr," he paused and tried again. "Sorrrr---" (it's hard for most guys to say you're sorry!)

"What?"

He sighed and sat down next to her, "Sally, I'm very, sorry. Yeah, I'm sorry, Sally. I'm very, very sorry."

"For what?" she asked, getting him to go the extra mile. If she was going to get apology, she wanted Wufei to go all the way!

"I'm sorry for being a jerk," he said, "and I'm sorry for being so in-sen-sitive." He had to take time on the word.

She nodded, making him go on.

"I understand that it can be easy to hurt a woman's feelings," he said, taking her hand, "is there anyway I can make it up to you?"

"You never do anything special for me," Sally complained, "why?"

"What do you mean?"

"You don't even tell me I'm special!" she cried, "I helped you save the earth you know and you didn't even thank me!! Whaaaaaa!"

"Calm down, calm down," Wufei said, rubbing her back, "thank you, Sally, for helping us in outer space. That was very nice. You are a very special and amazing woman."

"Thank you!" she fell into Wufei's arms.

Wufei smiled, _this wasn't as hard as I'd thought,_ Wufei thought to himself. He patted Sally's back, "now how about we go out someday?"

"You mean it?"

"Sure!" he said, "we'll stay here for Quatre's party and maybe tomorrow, if it's okay with you, we'll go out for dinner or something."

"You're so good to me!" she hugged his neck.

Wufei shrugged, "yeah, I know, that's me, the sensitive Wufei Chang."

******************************************************************************

Quatre felt good being a bad boy, so he asked one of the Magunacs to give him a tattoo. It was only his initials, but it hurt more that Quatre suspected.

Heero also felt good about being spontaneous. He went up to the high dive and started doing a dance, "Relena, look! I'm being SPON-TAN-EOUS!!!"

"Heero, careful, get down from there!" she started to climb up after him, "you'll fall!"

"No I won't! I'm Heero Yuy," he spun around, "I never, ugh, aughhh!!!" He fell off the board and fell into the water

"Heero!!!" she jumped in after him.

"It hurts!" Quatre groaned.

"Master Quatre," Abdul mumbled, pausing from the procedure, "it's just a tattoo." He started to write the "R". "If you want," Abdul murmured, "I can draw Sandrock on your chest."

"No, just my initials!" he shouted, "ouch, careful Abdul!"

All of his friends crowded around him. Dorothy and Jessica were discussing their differences. "I'm sorry that we've got at such a bad start," Jessica apologized, "it's just that I care a lot about my brother."

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt Quatrekins!" Dorothy said, shaking her hand, "I love him!"

"OOOOOWWWWW!" Quatre shouted, "my arm!!" he started crying.

"Don't cry, Quatre," Jessica said, stroking his hair. "It's only your initials."

"Yeah," Dorothy said, "you're a bad boy, bad boys don't cry!"

Quatre closed his eyes, flung his head and screamed, "It's my tattoo, my house and my party so I'll cry if I want to!!"

****

The End


End file.
